My stepdad and I
by Edward's Dirty Girl
Summary: Moments of Bella and Phil's physical relationship. Just some lemony one-shots. Basically PWP. No incest-Phil is her stepdad, not her dad! MA for pure smut, please don't read if you're under 18!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer would never do this kind of stuff to her characters.**

**If you aren't old enough to buy porn, alcohol, cigarettes (that means if you're under eighteen), DO NOT READ!**

**Also, guys, this is a fic, so you'd better USE CONDOMS!**

**I wrote this just because I couldn't find any Bella/Phil lemons, so…enjoy!**

"Oh, yes, yes, Phil, harder, baby, fuck me harder…" I was moaning like a bitch, desperate for my stepfather to take me harder.

Phil was my mom's husband-who caught me masturbating at fifteen, three years ago.

_The feeling of my fingers inside me, my thumb on my clit…I was trying to be quiet, but it felt oh-so-good! Renee wasn't home, but Phil was downstairs. I knew he couldn't hear me from there, but if he decided to come upstairs…_

_I was so fucking close…when the door opened and Phil came into the room._

_At first, I was mortified, but just until I noticed the lust in his eyes…_

_We didn't talk much, he just made me cum with his long fingers, then with his hot mouth. In return, I sucked his nine inches cock and let him jizz on my tits._

_I loved the feeling of his cum, so I decided to rub it all over my tits. He groaned when he saw that and then, me licking my fingers clean. His cock hardened again and he fucked me._

_I was a virgin, so I didn't enjoy too much, no mind-blowing orgasm for me, but after that first time, I was always cumming hard…_

_We decided to keep fucking every chance we got. Of course, Renee knew nothing._

Now, Renee was gone. She was always gone to some stupid stuff that was her passion and that 'passion' changed many times.

I was in my queen size bed (Renee bought it two years ago, deciding 'I need space'…yeah, space to fuck her husband) on all fours, arousal dripping down my thighs and Phil taking me hard from behind.

"Baby, still so tight…ugh…yeah" he groaned, moving faster.

"Yeah, Daddy…harder…faster…" I said, knowing he had a thing for being called 'Daddy'.

"Isabella, you little slut, you love getting fucked, don't you? I'm gonna fuck your sweet pussy and your tight as hell ass so many times that you won't be able to walk for a week, whore!"

I moaned loudly. Phil knew how much I loved being called names and how much I loved dirty talking.

Though there were just five minutes or so since I came for the third time (yes, Phil had an amazing stamina), I could feel an orgasm building again. My walls tightened around Phil's big cock and he knew how close I was. He took one hand off my hips and started rubbing my swollen clit.

"Yeah, cum, you fucking slut, cum!"

It was so good and I exploded around his dick, my walls gripping him tightly. Phil kept pounding into me, driving me insane. The pleasure was too much, I was barely breathing and I couldn't stop myself. After a while, I'm not sure how long, I was too busy with cumming to tell, Phil slowed down and I was able to come down from my high.

Phil got out of my still soaked cunt and I whimpered at the loss, but I moaned when I felt his lubricated fingers around my back entrance. While he prepared my ass for his dick, he kept talking to me.

"You fucking whore, you're insatiable. Look at you, after four orgasms you're still acting like a bitch in heat, dripping wet for my cock. What would Renee say if she knew what kind of slut she raised…maybe she'd ground you…but you'd find a way to be fucked, wouldn't you? Yeah, 'cause you can't live without a cock, can you, bitch?" he groaned in my ear, now having three skilled fingers inside my ass, pushing them roughly, stretching me.

I was almost on the verge of cumming, again, when the head of his cock made his way inside me.

"Aaahhh…please, Daddy!"

He pushed himself forward, groaning, until he was all the way inside me and then he spanked me.

"As I said before, Isabella, you're a dirty girl. You must be punished." he moaned, spanking me a few times, making me even wetter, then he pushed a vibrator inside my pussy and turned it on.

I knew I couldn't hold on any longer and I came, this time bringing him with me. I moaned and writhed under him as he stilled completely and spilled inside me.

After riding out our highs, he pulled out his cock and the dildo and lied down with me. We were both too exhausted for a shower, we could take it later…and I loved feeling his cum on me. Call it messy, but it was great for me.

"Sleep well, baby. You were amazing" Phil whispered, spooning me.

I fell asleep in seconds, sexually satisfied.

**Author's note: This is my first published lemon, so I'm a bit nervous. Read again, I said "my first **_**published**_** lemon", not "my first lemon". If you like this one, I can write more one-shots for you. **

**Please leave me a review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author's note

**UPDATE 6/27: Can you see the 'Next' button? It's there for you!**

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I'm glad you liked it!

I have decided to make this into a story. Actually, I have ideas for two stories, but I won't start them both. The first one will be a Bella/Phil story…the second one a Bella/Edward story.

Anyway, I'll let you know when I post it (for those who have this on story alert)-just gonna delete this 'second chapter', then post another A/N, though I'm sorry to tell you that it won't be so soon, I have classes and what not. Also, I planned on writing a few chapters before you get to read something, because this way you won't have to wait for ages.

I won't delete the one-shot, it'll be an outtake, maybe, though I will change some stuff.

That's all. Once again, thanks for reading/reviewing/adding to favourites/subscribing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: The characters aren't mine, obviously, but the dirty mind is...**

**Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Unfortunately, I'm kinda stuck with the story I had promised – I'm sorry. **

**However, I decided to post some one-shots, and one of them is this one. **

**There will be different pairings, not just Phil/Bella, so you could put me on alert if you want to read them. **

**Now, on with the story!**

I was walking down a street, enjoying the sun, as corny as it might sound, and trying not to think about Bella, because I really didn't want to get a boner at that particular moment, and then was when I saw her.

Bella was supposed to go out with her friends, and I had assumed that she meant _girls, _not Edward fucking Cullen. He had shamelessly put a hand on her nice ass and was groping her in the middle of the street, not that she minded, from what I could tell.

No, she was fucking smiling and then she stopped, turning around to kiss him.

_Fucking bitch! Didn't she know she was mine? Why was she sticking her tongue in _Edward's_ mouth? Oh, I'd punish her that she wouldn't need to go around kissing every fucking guy she met. _

I turned and furiously walked home, thinking at what I should do. She had to know whom she belongs to.

**A few hours later...**

"Phil, I'm home," Bella said loudly from downstairs.

I got up from the bed and slowly went into the living room, where I knew she had to be.

"Bella. Upstairs, in your bedroom, naked and kneeling. Use the bathroom if you need, you won't be able to later. You have five minutes," I demanded in a low voice.

She immediately obeyed me, knowing there would be a punishment or just some fun. She wasn't wrong – there would be fun for me and punishment for her, although something quite... enjoyable.

As I waited for her to get ready, I poured myself a glass of water and drank it, thinking about how convenient was that Renée was almost never home. Oh, if only she knew how I fucked her slutty daughter.

Despite everything, I loved Bella, but I couldn't let her know that. I was ten years older than her and just a sex toy. Of course, I knew she cared about me, but she could never be truly mine, so why spoil all the fun?

I started hardening just at the thought of what she could do with that young little body... I had to have some release soon – I hadn't fucked her for a few days, because Renée had been home and too fucking sweet.

I reminded myself that the five minutes I had given Bella were gone and headed towards her bedroom.

She was there, as I had ordered her, kneeling and naked. Mmm, those perky tits... I was planning on fucking them again that night. However, now I had to get my cock in her mouth, so I quickly undressed, then stood in front of her. I noticed the way she looked at my cock, knowing what kind of slutty girl she could be in bed.

"See something you like, Isabella? Should I give it to you? Or should I tie you up and leave you begging for my dick?" I asked her in the same low voice from earlier, revealing part of my plans for her tonight, although she didn't know it.

"Please..." she moaned, even though she knew from our previous play-time that she was supposed to remain quiet unless I told her something else. I forgave her for her slip, but mentioned her mistake, watching as she realised what she had done wrong.

"You may speak, Isabella, but you won't, because your mouth will be full in a matter of seconds. What you need to know is the reason for which we are playing tonight. You will be punished for being a slut and messing with your classmates, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master," she apologised in a small voice. Good.

"You should be. Now suck my cock, like a good girl and I might think if you deserve my forgiveness."

She immediately took my dick in her mouth and began sucking on it like it was the best lollipop in the world. I loved how she blew me, deep-throating at times. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip and she made sure to lick it all, but Bella made another mistake.

She dared to move her right hand to her drenched pussy and to play with it. While it was extremely hot, because she moaned even more around my dick, I didn't want her to get pleasure; after all, this was her punishment.

"Keep your hands on my thighs and don't even think about using them for anything else that isn't pleasuring me, do you understand?" I growled, pulling her hair.

She moaned again, looking up at me and did as I told her.

Her left hand was planted on my thigh and her right one, now wet with her juices, was fondling my balls, while she kept sucking and licking.

After a while, I was pretty bored with my inactivity, so I told her to be still, grabbed a fistful of her brown hair and began fucking her mouth.

I was quite close to my release and when I knew I was going to cum, I stopped moving my hips and asked her to do it. She knew what I meant and took my cock out of her mouth, rubbing it with her hand.

Bella kept her mouth open, and as I was grunting and groaning, my white cum shot out of my dick and spread all over her face, some getting into her mouth.

"Clean that mess, little slut," I told her after I caught my breath. She did as she was told and, using her fingers, licked my cum from her face, moaning.

"Now, go and lay on the bed. Good job," I said, after I watched her spread herself. Did she really think I was going to fuck her? As much as I wanted to pound into that tight cunt of hers, she needed to be taught a lesson. Of course, that wouldn't stop me from playing a bit more with her.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed the handcuffs, then returned to Bella's room, admiring her. She was flushed, breathing heavily, her beautiful tits moving rhythmically.

I handcuffed her hands and ankles to the bed, then started kissing her neck, listening to her moans of pleasure.

I bit down hard enough to leave a mark on her shoulder, then went to lick her sensitive nipples. Bella was already writhing under me, but I held her down with my body weight – I knew she liked it a lot.

I slowly continued torturing her, and by the time I got to her pussy she was already on the verge of cumming, screaming.

Smirking to myself, I stuck my tongue into her soaked cunt, while rubbing my thumb at her other entrance – she was so fucking tight in there...

When I felt she was just about to cum, I removed my finger and my tongue and Bella moaned like she was in pain.

"Please, Master, don't stop... just a bit more... please," she mewled, but I wouldn't give in.

"You should've thought of this earlier, when you were all over _Edward,_" I growled and began stroking myself.

I was hard again and needed to cum. I thought I should come all over her tits, but then another idea popped into my head.

_I would_ _fuck her tits __**and**__ cum_ _all over them_.

After I finished, I looked at Bella again.

"You'll remain here until morning. If you need the bathroom again, call me – I'll leave the door open. Of course, that does not mean I will allow you self-pleasure. I'll be back later with dinner," I smirked and left the room.

_This should teach her she's mine only._

**Thoughts? Comments? Opinions? Just review and tell me if you enjoyed it or not. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you really think S. Meyer would write dirty lemons... you're wrong. Twilight isn't mine.**

**As I said before, this is **_**fanfiction**_**, so they can do whatever I want them to. In real life, use condoms and remember urinary tract infections exist. **

**Also, if you're under eighteen, go read something else!**

**This is a Phil/Renee lemon. I hope you enjoy it. **

"Baby, I'm home," Renee shouted from downstairs. Ugh, I didn't need her right then. I had planned to fuck her daughter senseless that night and she decided to come home? Fucking bitch.

I went into the kitchen, where she must've began eating. Well, if Bella wouldn't get my cock, Renee would. Eating was good - she was going to need much energy.

"Hey... What are doing home this early? Weren't you supposed to come home tomorrow night, baby?" I asked her, pretending I was trying to make small talk, but wanting to know the answer. I had to.

What if this happened again and she would catch me fucking Bella's tight ass or her... I had to stop thinking about that, as the front of my jeans began showing how much I missed her ass. Also, as much as I had to jizz inside someone that night, I wouldn't need Renee to jump on me every chance she got.

"Yeah, but there wasn't much left to do and my team assured me they could do without me. Why? Did you have to do something else?" she said, confused.

Her team. Right. A bunch of frustrated women.

At least she got that one right. I had something else to do.

"No, Renee, but I wouldn't like you to come home without announcing me. I want to take care of you and you're not allowing me to," I lied.

"Look at the house, there are clothes all over and you're eating leftovers and so on. I want to prepair everything for your arrival. You're here just a few days a month, so I want to spoil you rotten. Don't get me wrong, I love your surprise, but I wanted everything to look wonderful," I told her, praying she'd fall for it.

"Oh, Phil, that's so sweet of you! I promise I won't do that again!" she smiled.

I decided to stop the fucking small talk and get her in the bedroom.

"Renee, let's just stop pretending. You want me, I want you, so why not do it, baby?" I asked her seductively, hoping she'd be fooled. She liked that type of things.

"Oh, yes, Phil. I actually thought you'd never ask," she moaned, throwing herself at me.

While it was hot to see Bella doing that... I cringed seeing Renee.

Since that moment, I wasn't sure what happened. My dick needed relief and I acted on it. One minute I was in the kitchen and then I was in our bedroom, ripping Renee's clother off of her and attacking her with my mouth while my fingers were twisting and pulling at her nipples.

I wasn't planning on fucking her pussy, so I didn't really need to get her wet, but she'd be more willing to let me take her ass if she was horny.

As I got up from the bed and took my clothes off, Renee started playing with her cunt. She was stoking her clit and also filling her pussy with her fingers, moaning like a bitch.

I knew Bella would be able to hear us and I didn't give a fuck. She would only pretend it wasn't her mother I was fucking and listen to us. Then, she'd go to her room and fuck herself with the toys I'd helped her collect. Such a slut.

I absently started stroking my cock, thinking of how pretty Bella looked right after she came. Her skin would be flushed, her hair messed up, her lovely lips slightly open, just enough to slip only the tip of my dick in her mouth and cum right there. There would be jizz spilling out of her mouth and...

While I was "daydreaming", I didn't notice Renee take the lube from the nightstand and stating to prepare her ass and that was why she surprised me by wrapping her small hand around my cock, applying lube on it. Apparently she wouldn't need to be convinced or maybe she just knew what I wanted.

"Like mother, like daughter," my inner voice laughed and I totally agreed. Fucking whores.

I got on the bed again and pushed two fingers in her ass, making sure she was stretched enough for me, then three fingers, while my thumb was circling her pussy entrance.

She kept moaning and writhing on the bed while I brought her closer and closer. I needed her to be very close to cumming before I fucked her, because I knew I wouldn't last long.

When I decided she was ready, I got my dick closer to her ass and teased her a bit. As I was getting tired of hearing her moans, and not Bella's, I pushed the head of my cock in her ass, watching as I filled her. When I got my entire dick inside her, I paused for a few seconds, grunting at how tight she felt, then started moving inside her, also grabbing her tits

At first, it was nice and slow, still letting her get used to my size, then it was harder and faster. I could feel her pussy dripping on my balls and when I felt her getting tighter, I knew she was close.

I tried to erase Renee's image from my mind and imagined Bella. I wasn't fucking Renee, I was fucking Bella and she felt so fucking good! The only thing I had to be careful with was not calling any names. Renee wouldn't have liked it if I'd started shouting her daughter's name.

At last, she let go and came with a scream. I thrust into her twice, pulled out and rubbed my dick on her wet slit, the head touching her clit. I came fucking hard, growling and grunting, white jizz spilling out of me and spraying Renee's pussy lips.

I was barely aware of a moan somewhere outside my bedroom and as I crushed on top of Renee, I knew she hadn't noticed anything.

As my breath came back to normal, I knew I was going to take care of the other slut the next day. The only question was how.

**Did you like the Phil/Renee lemon? I surely got hot while writing it and I know I'm gonna need my dil... ahem! Yeah, I wasn't planning on saying this.**

**So... thoughts, comments, suggestions... fantasies? Leave them all in a review!**


End file.
